Notice Me
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: Trevor comes back to the Tipton. Maddie is digusted by him, London's completely forgotten about him, and Corrie starts to fall for him. What will she do to get him to notice her? Trevorrie...is love.
1. He's Back

New story!

Summery: Remember when London asked Maddie to help her look smart in order to impress Trevor? Trevor and Maddie just couldn't make the relationship work. Well what happens when he returns? Maddie's sick of him, London's completely forgotten about him, and Corrie falls for him. But Corrie believes that she needs to have a more glamorous life for him to notice her. So she asks London for help by giving her a complete makeover. Will Trevor fall for the new her? Or did he have feelings for the old Corrie?

Disclaimer: (C) Plot by Katerina - kitty KAT loves; I own nothing else.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey Maddie," London shouted, running across the lobby, "What'cha doin'?"

"Working," Maddie answered, arranging the last of the candy bars on the shelves behind the candy counter.

"Well, do you wanna go shopping with me? You can tell me which shoes look best with this outfit!"

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound like a lot of fun. Plus I've gotta work," Maddie answered.

"Aww...come on Maddie. It'll be really fun. I'll buy you whatever you want," London baited, hoping that Maddie would take it.

"I'm sorry London, but really need the money."

"For what?"

"I just need it London. Don't ask." Corrie ran across the lobby, her eyes extremely bright and full of child-like humor. "Hey Corrie. What are you doing here?"

"I dunno...maybe visiting London Tipton!" she squealed, jumping up and down, mimicking London's clap.

"Okay missy, don't do that. Only I can do that," London wagged her ring-ordained finger in Corrie's face.

Her expression went from giddy to slightly sad and back to happy. "I can't believe that London Tipton just yelled at me, Maddie! The London Tipton!"

"Maddie," London whispered, leaning over the candy counter, "This girl is seriously beginning to scare me."

"I scare London Tipton!" Corrie shouted gaily. "Can you believe this is happening to me Maddie?"

"It must be a dream come true for you Corrie, a dream come true," Maddie answered sarcastically.

"Yes, it is!" Corrie jumped in excitement and ran over to the couch, taking a magazine with her. "Look, London's on the cover of a magazine!"

Maddie and London stared at her, not surprised about the London being on the cover. Corrie was still jumping up and down like a little child in a candy store.

"Oh no, London hide me!" Maddie cried, stooping below the candy counter as someone walked into the hotel.

"Why?"

"He's back!" Maddie hissed.

"Who's back?" London asked dumbfounded, searching the lobby for a familiar face.

"You know who. The self-centered-economic hating-tree killing-pretty boy Trevor!"

"Who's Trevor?" London asked stupidly, leaning over the counter.

Corrie was skimming the article that the magazine had on London about how she appeared at the Fall/Winter fashion show.

"Hey London."

She turned around to face a handsome young boy. "Hello. How do you know my name?"

"London, don't you remember me. I'm Trevor...you know, merit scholar, computer chocolate chip...ring a bell?"

"Nope!" London answered, smiling.

"London, you idiot! Don't you remember him at all? Remember 'smarticle'?" Maddie looked up and saw Trevor, "Hello..." she said nervously, "I'm gonna go now." Maddie marched across the lobby and disappeared into a hallway.

Corrie got up and hopped over to London. "Did you know that this article was about you?!"

"Yes Corrie, I knew that this article was about me." She took the magazine from Corrie. "I did look good, didn't I?"

"Well..." Trevor looked at Corrie, a smile on his face, "London, I just wanted to apologize for all the stuff I put you through. Actually I wanted to apologize to Maddie, but it seems like she doesn't want to talk to me at all. Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Sorry about what?"

There was a moment of silence. Corrie was skipping around like a school girl until she bumped into Trevor in the back and fell to the floor.

"Ow."

Trevor whipped around and saw the girl on the floor. He bent down and took a hold of her hand, helping her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she was brushing out the wrinkles from her clothes when she looked up at his face, "I'm...okay."

"You should really watch where you're going," he replied, chuckling.

Corrie couldn't help but giggle, more out of nervousness because she had just made herself look like a complete fool in from of this really cute guy.

"Trevor! Son come on," someone from across the lobby called, "We've gotta get going. Our room's right up the stairs."

Trevor turned and waved to them, telling them that he was coming. "Look, I've gotta go. Do you know which school Maddie goes to?"

"Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow."

"Great, I'm starting there. Maybe I'll get a chance to apologize then."

"Apologize for what?" London asked, apparently forgetting about the past conversation they had. She was more focus on her nails anyway.

"Trevor!"

"Coming...!" He turned to London, "Hope to see you around," he turned to Corrie, "Maybe you too." He smiled, walking to the elevator.

"London, who was that?" Corrie asked.

"That kid? Apparently he's Trevor something-or-another and he's starting at our school."

"Do you know him?"

"I don't know...maybe," London answered. shrugging the question off.

Corrie watched as the elevator door opened and Trevor stepped in. He gave them a small wave before the door closed.

"Hey Corrie, can you throw this away for me?" London asked, handing her a torn piece of paper.

"Of course!" she took the paper and tossed it in the waste basket beside the candy counter.

Maddie returned to her post and let out a sigh. "I don't ever want to talk to him again."

"Maddie! Maddie! Guess what!"

"What is it Corrie?"

London interrupted. "That Trevor kid's starting at our school. How does he know my name?"

"Because you tried to trick him into thinking that you were smart by using me as your brain!"

"When did this all happen?"

"You know what London? I've met bread smarter than you. I even think that Corrie is smarter than you."

"Yay! I'm smarter than London Tipton!" Corrie shouted, her hair bouncing upon her shoulders as she jumped on the spot.

"Well...Corrie wanted to know if I knew him or not. Do I?"

"There's no hope for you, is there? You're just lucky you're rich. What did he want anyway?"

"He wanted to apologize for something or another."

"Well, tell him forget it! I don't want him in my life."

"You're gonna have problems then," Corrie shouted, "He's going to our school!"

"NOOOOOO!" Maddie sobbed.

"What's with her?" Mr. Moseby asked, walking by.

"Boy problems," London answered.

"That's territory I don't want to get into. Just tell Maddie to get back to work," Mr. Moseby replied, making his way across the lobby to his desk.

"Hey Maddie..." Corrie said, jumping in front of the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Moseby says that you should get to work!"

"Alright. Just as long as that Trevor kid doesn't come within two inches of me for the rest of the day, I'll be fine."

"Oh yeah I just remembered something."

"What is it Corrie?"

"I just helped London Tipton!" she answered, the excitement in her voice mixed with her childlike nature.

Maddie just slapped her forehead and put her forehead down on the counter as Corrie was jumping up and down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just love Corrie? Anyway, tomorrow is going be the next day of school. Will Corrie be able to get Trevor's attention? Or will it be somewhere else? Please review! That's all I ask of you.

With much love,  
Kat


	2. Before the Beginning

Okay, it's been a while since I last updated, but I was having a hard time figuring out how one of my other chapters should've went.

Okay, about this chapter. It's nothing really. Mainly Trevor and Corrie's true first encounter. Then it'll lead to why Corrie wants to change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_Quickie recap!  
"What is it Corrie?"_

_"I just helped London Tipton!" she answered, the excitement in her voice mixed with her childlike nature._

_Maddie just slapped her forehead and put her forehead down on the counter as Corrie was jumping up and down._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Corrie looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in her plaid skirt. She picked up a comb and ran it through the soft curls in her brown-black hair. She wanted to look nice today...well, nicer than usual. And it was all for one person.

"Trevor. That was his name," she whispered to herself, pulling a portion of her hair into a ribbon. She checked her reflection once more and grabbed her bag and school supplies and hurried out the door.

-----------------------------

Trevor walked into the office and sister greeted him warmly. He told her his name and she told him to take a seat and wait a minute.

Corrie walked into the office with a note for them. She noticed Trevor sitting there and turned around, waiting patiently for sister to return to the desk.

Trevor noticed her walking in and tried to remember where he saw her.

Sister return to the desk with the information he needed to start his days at _Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow_.

Trevor stood up and went over to Sister, taking the papers from her.

"Trevor, you will be in Sister Dominick's homeroom." Sister said, handing him the last sheet.

"Oh, that's my homeroom!" Corrie piped in.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind showing Trevor where it is then, would you?" Sister asked, taking the note from her hands.

"Of course not. I'd be happy to." Corrie looked over at him to see that he was smiling at her. She walked out of the office with Trevor right behind her. There were a few minutes of awkward silence between them as students filed around them.

"You're that girl from the Tipton yesterday, right?" Trevor asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry about bumping into you. My mind was somewhere else."

"Don't worry about it," Trevor shifted all the papers to one hand, "My name's Trevor as Sister said." He extended his hand.

Corrie took it, feeling his hand tighten around hers. "I'm Corrie."

"Corrie...that's a nice name. Only befitting for a pretty girl like you." Trevor stopped. He wasn't fully thinking through his word before they left his mouth. Corrie giggled, causing Trevor to laugh along with her. "Are you friends with Maddie and London?"

"Yeah. Maddie's a really good friend of mine. And London's my idol! Why? Did you know them before you came here?"

Trevor looked down at his moving feet. "Yeah. The Tipton held a merit scholar event and I was chosen to attend. That's where I met London and Maddie and there were some weird turn of events and somehow Maddie and I started going out. We couldn't make it work, but I never got a chance to apologize for what I did to her and London."

"Oh...is that why you moved here?"

"Kinda...my dad's work got transferred over here and that's how I basically ended up here."

They continued to talk on friendly terms as they walked to Sister Dominick's room.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet homeroom." Corrie opened the door. She walked in and took her seat by London, who was busy filing her nails again.

Trevor walked in slowly to the front of the room, stopping at Sister Dominick's desk. Sister looked up and took the paper that Trevor was supposed to give to her. She stood up, grabbing the class's attention.

"We have a new addition to our homeroom. His name is Trevor," Sister announced. Her eyes scanned for an empty seat and there was one, just two chairs in front of Maddie. "Trevor, you will sit in the seat two chairs in front of Miss Madeline."

"Sister don't!" Maddie stood up, objecting.

"Why?"

"Because...because..." Maddie sat down, not finding a plausible reason for why he couldn't sit there other than the fact that he was a jerk.

"No reason? Good. Now Trevor, please go take your seat."

Trevor gathered his books and placed them on the desk that he was assigned to. He turned around and saw that Maddie had her hands folded across her chest and a pout pasted on her face. She didn't even turn to look at him. He turned around and looked to his left. He was sitting right next to London and beside London was Corrie, the girl he had been talking to minutes earlier.

He had started to like her. There was just something about her that was different. He didn't know, but she was different than other girls. Sure, she was a little obsessed with London (as shown by yesterday's hopping around her), but when he talked to her this morning, she seemed like a normal person who just wanted to have friends.

"Students," Sister said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "now we'll start today with discussing the literary works of O. Henry..."

-----------------------------------

"Okay, you guys can talk for a couple minutes," Sister stated, "But after that, we'll get back to work." She turned around and sat at her desk.

Trevor turned around. "Maddie," he pleaded, "Maddie, just listen to me."

"Sister, may I be excused to the bathroom?" Maddie asked, standing up.

"Yes, Madeline. Once you get back, we'll pick up where we left off."

Maddie rushed out the door, letting it slam behind her. Trevor turned to face the front of the room, wondering how he was going to get Maddie to listen to him. He turned to his left to face London, who was talking to Corrie...well actually she was yelling at Corrie.

"London, listen can you help me?" Trevor asked.

"Help you do what?"

"Get Maddie to just listen to me for like 5 seconds."

"Why?"

"I just need to apologize to her, but she won't even look at me. That's all I want to do, apologize and I'll be out of her life forever."

"Okay, I'll help you." London answered, returning to her nails.

"Thanks London." Trevor smiled and look past London to see Corrie waving at him. He lifted his hand to wave back but when Maddie returned the lessons were resumed and he didn't get a chance to wave back.

--------------------------------------

Noon rolled around slowly. Maddie, London, and Corrie carried their trays to their usual table, joining their friend Mary-Margaret, who arrived late this morning due to a doctor's appointment. Maddie let out a sigh as she nudged her food with her fork.

"What's the matter Maddie?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Did you hear the story of Trevor and Maddie from a while back?" London answered.

"Yeah, that kid who wanted to destroy the world as Maddie put it?"

"Yeah him. Well, he's back and Maddie doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Oh, so that would mean that she'd be leaving the table right now?"

Maddie looked up. "Why would I be leaving the table?"

"Cause some boy is walking this way and he looks like a new kid. I'm suspecting that he's the Trevor that you're talking about," Mary-Margaret pointed out. Everyone turned to look at Maddie, who had disappeared from the table.

Trevor took a seat beside Corrie, across from London. "I guess she saw me coming?"

"Yup!" London answered absentmindedly.

"Hey Trevor!" Corrie said.

"Hey Corrie. Nice to see you again." Trevor turned to London, "Listen, I've got an idea to get Maddie to listen to me..."

Corrie sat back, feeling rejected. _"Why is it that he's more interested in Maddie and London than me? What was wrong with me? Was I just too plain for him? 'Cause it seems that most of his attention is focused on London. Yesterday and this morning. Maybe that's what's wrong with me. I am just too plain for him."_

"Corrie are you alright today?" Mary-Margaret asked, "You're not acting like yourself today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry anymore. I'm gonna go somewhere. I'll see you in class." Corrie got up, dumped her trash in the bin, returned her tray, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Trevor noticed that Corrie had left. "What's wrong with Corrie?"

"I don't know. She said she wasn't hungry and left."

---------------------------------------

_"From now on, I'm not going to be boring plain Corrie, I'm gonna be someone else. All I need is London's help..."_

* * *

Like I said, nothing much, but please review!

With much love,  
Kat


	3. Corrie Does What London Couldn't

**So Corrie and Trevor like each other, but Corrie thinks that Trevor is more interested in London because of her glamorous life. What will Corrie do to get him to notice her? And will Maddie ever just listen to Trevor for 5 seconds?**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Corrie walked to her locker, hugging her books close to her chest, pushing back any feelings of rejection that she was feeling. She didn't really want to think that she was boring or plain, but she knew that she really couldn't live up to London in her glorious life.

She loosened her grip on her books and twirled her combination in her locker. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't fill her locker with pictures of London, but more along the lines of Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Vanessa Hudgens, her other idol. Everyone said that she looked exactly like her, but she didn't see the connection. Sure they had the same eyes, nose, and facial features, but that didn't make them alike.

Placing her books on the bottom shelf and pulling out the ones she needed for tonight, Corrie stuffed them in her backpack. For some strange reason today, she decided to place her cell phone on the topmost shelf, just out of her reach. _"Why did I do that? I know I can't reach that unless I jump."_

And that's what she did. She jumped on the spot, extending her hand to reach the top of her locker. But her tries were fruitless and ineffective, plus she pushed the cell phone further in, now completely out of her reach.

"Need a hand?"

She turned around to see that Trevor was standing behind her. He gave her a smile and easily plucked her cell phone of the top shelf, handing it to her.

"T-th-thank you," Corrie managed to get out, sliding her phone into her purse.

"No problem," he slung his backpack over his shoulder, which reminded Corrie of the male models with the jacket over their shoulders. Trevor could pass for a male model any day.

Corrie looked down the hallway for any sign of Maddie or London, even Mary-Margaret, but they were a no show.

"What are you doing?" Trevor questioned.

"Looking for my friends. We always walk home together after school. How come they're so late today?"

"London and Maddie had to get back to the Tipton. Mr. Moseby told London that she needed to bring her grade back up or it's no fashion show for her. As for Maddie, Mr. Moseby wanted her back at the candy counter today, something about a Japanese ambassador coming to the Tipton and wanting her to restock the shelves with sushi candy. Mary Margaret had something about applying for an internship at the doctor's office that she was at."

"I guess I'm walking home alone today," Corrie replied, hoping that Trevor would offer to walk her home.

"Actually, do you wanna come over to the Tipton? I need some help on this O.Henry stuff. I was never good at Literature," Trevor asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah sure. I'll help you," Corrie calmly said. But inside she wanted to scream, her heart was soaring.

"Thanks, come on." Trevor started walking down the hallway and Corrie hurried behind him, laughing.

---------------

Corrie and Trevor sat in the lobby, both with notebooks and pens in their hands. Corrie thought this would've been like a date, but there was one set-back. Trevor's mind was somewhere else. Sure he was looking down at the pen in his hand, but Corrie could tell that he was thinking of something else. Or is it someone else?

"Trevor?" Corrie asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her. His blue eyes were somewhat distant, a sure sign he was thinking of something other than his homework.

Corrie took a deep breath, now reconsidering whether she wanted to ask him or not. But she had to know. "Do you still like Maddie? And I mean, _like _like."

"No, I don't like her anymore..."

Corrie let out a sigh of relief, holding her hand to her chest. London exited the elevator and strutted up to Maddie, asking for a magazine.

Trevor looked at London for a brief second and turned back to Corrie, looking softly upon her. "...and besides I already like someone else."

Corrie saw that Trevor had looked at London before he said that, thinking that Trevor liked London, not her. Who wouldn't be? London's rich, pretty, and the attention of every boy's affection. London led a glamorous life style and got whatever she wanted.

"Corrie, are you okay?" Trevor asked, his hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Yeah," she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, "I'm fine."

Trevor didn't believe her, it was the tone of her voice when she spoke that gave it away. Did he do something to hurt this girl that he really liked?

Just as Trevor was about to ask Corrie something, London walked over and took a seat in the chair opposite Corrie. "Trevor, I've tried everything. She won't listen to me. At all. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Trevor turned to London. "You've tried everything and she still just won't give me just a minute of her time?"

London nodded, her hair bobbing as she moved her head. Corrie got up, walking over the candy counter, and standing in front of Maddie.

Maddie saw the somewhat sad look in Corrie's eyes. "Corrie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Corrie lied, holding her head up high, "I have a question. Why don't you just give Trevor just a couple minutes? He just wants to apologize."

"Because Corrie, he's a self centered jerk that just wants to destroy the world..."

Corrie had enough of this. She took Maddie by the wrist and pulled her out from behind the candy counter, dragging her across the lobby (which was a strange sight for all the guest) and pushing her onto the chair that she was sitting in. "Just give him a couple minutes. He just wants to apologize."

Maddie opened her mouth to object, but Corrie wouldn't hear it. "Trevor, tell her what you wanted to tell her. I'm sure that Maddie will keep an open mind." Maddie opened her mouth to object again, but Corrie gave her a glare to just listen to him.

Trevor looked up at Corrie with a gleam in his eye. _"How did she do what London couldn't do? She's truly an amazing girl."_

Maddie crossed her arms across her chest and put on a pout. London got up, "I guess you don't need my help anymore."

"Actually, London can you help me?" Corrie asked, seeing that Maddie wasn't going to fight with her anymore.

"What do you need help with? You got Maddie to listen to Trevor, something that I couldn't do."

"There is one thing that I can't do," Corrie admitted quietly.

"What?" London asked. Corrie couldn't tell if she was genuinely concerned or if she was acting like Maddie said she did a lot.

"Get a guy to like me," Corrie answered, just loud enough for Trevor to hear her. Maddie was about to say something when Trevor put up his hand, meaning that he needed a minute.

"Is that all?" London retorted.

"Yeah, because the guy I like...likes you," Corrie admitted.

"Really? Is he rich?" London inquired.

"No. He goes to our school."

"Then he can't be rich. Nobody in there right mind who is rich would go to our school," London pondered, "Alright, Corrie, let's go. I know the perfect answer."

"What? Now?"

"Let's hurry. I've only got the weekend and I've got a whole lotta work," London pulled Corrie by the arm and dragged her into the elevator.

Looking back, Corrie gave Trevor a quick wave before the elevator doors closed.

Trevor waved back weakly. When the doors closed, he sat back in the chair, thinking that he lost the girl that he truly liked. Now what was he going to do? He can't force her to like him and since he knew that she liked someone else, there was no way that he was going to tell her that he liked her.

Maddie, while Trevor was listening in on Corrie and London's conversation, had escaped and returned to her post at the candy counter. She didn't want to hear it from him and no one was going to make her listen to him.

* * *

Poor Trevor. Now he thinks that Corrie is going out of her way to impress another guy...when it's really him. What does London plan to do to Corrie? Find out in the next chapter!

Lotta love,  
Kat


	4. London's Plan

_Previously: Corrie asked London for some help and Trevor happened to overhear. He thinks that Corrie is trying to impress someone else. You think that there's a lot of misunderstanding now, wait till you read this chapter. _

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Trevor walked into the lobby after having breakfast and headed toward the elevator to go to his room and get changed for the day. As he pressed the up button to call for the elevator, he noticed a certain brunette beauty walk into the room. She walked over to him, a smile on her face and the sun shining in her eyes.

"Mornin' Trevor!" Corrie said gaily.

"Good morning Corrie," the elevator door opened and he stepped in and so did Corrie, "what brings you to the Tipton so early in the morning?" He pressed the button for his floor and Corrie did the same.

"I'm over here to see London," Corrie replied.

The elevator started moving, floating upward in the wires that it was attached to. Quiet elevator music could be heard playing in the background. Trevor couldn't help but notice the new caramel highlights that she had in her newly cut hair, which was now a shoulder length do. _"She must really like this guy in order to cut those gorgeous locks of hers."_

"Did you get things sorted with Maddie yesterday?"

"What?" Trevor shifted his thoughts back to reality.

"Did you get things figured out with Maddie the other day? Or did she run away again?"

Trevor forgot all about Maddie when he heard Corrie asking London for help. "Yeah, we got things sorted out. We just agreed to stay clear of each other for a while until the whole thing is behind both of us," Trevor lied.

"That's good. Maddie's a good friend and so are you. I don't know why she would've wanted to let you go," Corrie stated.

"I think it was because it just didn't work out between us. We were just too different."

A comfortable silence settled over them. Trevor's mind wondered off to how considerate Corrie was about his past relationship and the fact that she thought that he was a good friend. The elevator door opened, but neither of them moved, so within a couple seconds the door closed.

Corrie looked up at Trevor questionably. "Wasn't that your floor?"

"Was that?" Trevor looked at the digital number that was growing higher and was really past his floor. "I guess I was thinking about something." He leaned over and pressed the button for his floor again. "Isn't it great that we get a week at school where we get to dress in our normal clothes?"

"Yeah, it's the thing that London's been looking forward to all week," Corrie giggled, "She has a whole floor of clothes. It's no wonder she wants this week of school to come."

The elevator opened to Corrie's floor and she took a step out. "I guess I'll see you at school. Bye Trevor."

"Bye Corrie," he responded, giving her a wave of his hand, "see ya later at school."

Corrie continued waving until the elevator doors finally closed.

----------------------

"London, are you sure this is gonna get him to notice me?" Corrie asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was now wearing extremely sparkly gold halter top and white capris with rhinestone embedment along the cuffs. She tugged at the strap.

"Of course. It gets any guy to notice me," London answered, spraying glitter into Corrie's hair.

"This is a bit uncomfortable...and something I wouldn't normally wear. And guys always notice you, you're London Tipton!" Corrie remarked.

"You're right about that, but it's the outfit that makes the girl noticeable," London answered, "Now stop and will add the accessories."

Corrie looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the more that London did to her; the less she looked like herself...and more like London. If this was going to make Trevor like her, then she'd go through with it.

"So Corrie, who is this boy that you're trying to get?" London asked as she handed Corrie as pair of long-stranded earrings.

"Well you know him..."

"You're not talking about that guy who came to the Tipton the other day and started at our school, are you?"

Putting the earrings in, Corrie looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. "Okay, yes it's him. But I get the feeling that he really likes you."

"Really? I always thought that he liked Maddie from the way that he's always trying to get her alone with him," London pointed out.

Corrie's hands fell. London did have a point. Sure Trevor said that he didn't like her, but why would he always be trying to get her alone with him?

"Corrie, those look super glamorous on you. Now, she should do your make-up," London went over and pulled out a large box filled with make-up supplies.

"Actually London, how about we forget about this. You're right, he probably does like Maddie and he'll never give me a second glance," Corrie stated, starting to take out the earrings.

London stopped her. "No. Corrie, do you like this guy?"

"Yeah, I really like him."

"Then are you gonna let him go without letting him know how much you like him?"

"But--"

"But nothing little missy!" London interrupted. "If you really like this guy, you should tell him and see if he likes you back."

"But what if he really likes Maddie?"

"Then we're just gonna have to make him realize that it's you that he wants."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Make him jealous."

"Jealous?" Corrie answered unsurely, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, you will soon," London chuckled under her breath quietly, "Now, let's start with your make-up."

-----------------

Trevor closed his locker with a slam. He wondered what to do with the Corrie situation. He couldn't make her like him if she liked another guy, but he didn't want to just sit back and let another guy scoop her up away from him.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to let her go. It's probably best for her to go out with whatever guy she wants to see, even if it isn't me. Maybe in time, she'll see that I'm the guy for her."

Maddie was walking down the hall when she noticed Trevor at his locker. She was about to make a turn in the hallway when she caught a part of what he was mumbling to himself about. She walked over to his locker and asked, "Let who go?"

Trevor looked down at her, startled. "What? Maddie?"

"Who's this girl that you have to let go?"

"You're talking to me. Why?"

"I always thought that you might've wanted to get back with me, so that's why I've been avoiding you for these past few days. I just don't think that we're compatible with each other."

"No, the only reason I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to apologize for the last time I was here and for that."

"Well, apology accepted. Now who's this girl you want to like you?"

-----------------

As she walked down the hallway, Corrie couldn't help but notice all the stares and looks that she was getting. I guess London was right: the outfit did make the girl more noticeable.

"Don't look afraid. You need to look confident," London hissed, putting on a smile as her hair bounced behind her with each step.

Corrie looked at all the eyes that were staring at her. She could hear whispers of "Wow, she cleans up good," "She's pretty hot for a girl who idolizes London," and the biggest compliment of them all, "You know what? She looks exactly like Vanessa with those clothes and that make up on."

She did feel pretty confident except for the fact that she didn't feel like herself in this. She felt like she was a fake, a phony, like she was trying to be someone she's not...which she guessed was what she was really doing.

"Corrie, I think that I was right. Look," London whispered, pointing to Trevor and Maddie talking by his locker. They were looking mightly friendly with each other and there were things that could've been considered flirting.

Pushing back the urge to cry, Corrie continued walking down the hall and right pass Trevor. Trevor did notice her and notice the crowd of boys walking sheepishly behind her.

"Looks like you got his attention," London murmured, "Now, flirt with one of those guys behind us to get him to really notice you."

"What?!" Corrie hissed back, "I don't want to do that. It would give him the wrong sign."

"That's exactly what we're trying to do. We're trying to make it look like you're something he can't have so he'll think that he needs you."

"What?"

"Just do it!" London stopped Corrie and turned her around.

"Hey Corrie." Rob Mastriani had been brave even to walk up to her and say 'Hi.' "I really like that outfit you're wearing. It makes you look really cute."

"Why, thanks Rob. It's great of you to notice," Corrie replied, playfully laying a hand on his arm and pulling it away. She looked over at Trevor, who had turned his attention back to talking with Maddie and now Mary Margaret.

------------------------

Trevor had kept his eye on Corrie from the moment she walked into the hallway. _"So that's why she went over to London's this morning. I guess she must really like this guy to completely change from what she would seem like."_

Even though it hurt him to do so, Trevor peeled his attention away from Corrie and placed it on the conversation that Maddie and Mary Margaret were in, but he always made sure that he could hear whatever Corrie was talking about.

Rob Mastriani had walked up to Corrie. He had the looks of a typical student in this school. Dark hair that was cut to a clean manageable length, brown eyes that were barely hidden by his bangs, skin that was always tan as if he had just gotten off the beach. But the one thing about this guy was the fact that he was probably the only one who owned a motorcycle, but he wasn't the bad boy type. In fact, he had perfect grades and was the talk of the teachers.

Trying not to watch their conversation, Trevor tried not to think about the fact that this guy could've been the boy that she was trying to get.

"Hey Corrie, I know we just kinda really met and all, but would you like a ride on my bike?"

Trevor now looked at them. _"Was she gonna say yes? Is this really the guy that she wanted to get?"_

Corrie stole a glance over in Trevor's direction and let a small smile crawl onto her lips. "Sure, Rob, I'd love to go on a ride," Corrie answered.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Is London's plan gonna work, even though there's no need for it? Or will it completely backfire? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter!_

_Quick note while I remember: This story is probably gonna be really short. Possibly 10 chapters._

Lotta love,  
Kat


	5. Property

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Trevor almost fell onto the floor, but luckily Maddie and Mary-Margaret caught him before he hit the ground. He couldn't believe it. _"Corrie said yes to him. She said yes."_

"Trevor, are you okay?" Maddie asked, helping Trevor up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, pulling his arms away from the both of them, "I just...need some time to myself. That's all. I'll see you both in class later." He picked up his books and walked down the hallway, taking a turn into one.

After all the excitement had died down from earlier and the news that Corrie had been taken was heard, everyone in the hallway had returned to their locker. Corrie and London headed over to Maddie and Mary-Margaret.

"Wow Corrie," Mary-Margaret exclaimed, her eyes wide, "What happened to you?"

"I fixed her up," London quickly answered, "Don't I do a good job?"

Maddie walked around Corrie, her eyes flicking rapidly from side to side, observing the changes London had done to Corrie. "You remind me so much of that girl who plays Gabriella on High School Musical. That Vanessa Hudgens."

"I know. Don't I do a good job?" London stated again.

"I think you mean 'Didn't I do a good job?' And yes, you did. Corrie this is the best that I've seen you all year," Mary-Margaret answered.

"Thanks. It's something that I wouldn't normally wear, but thanks to London, here I am," Corrie responded. She looked around for Trevor, who was just there minutes ago. "Where did Trevor disappear to?"

"He went to homeroom," Maddie answered, "We should probably get going too."

All four girls walked down the hallway, heading down toward their homeroom. Together they walked into homeroom and took their own individual seats. Corrie looked over at Trevor, who just responded by giving her a small wave.

"Okay," Sister Dominick called from her desk in the front, "Today's announcements..."

------------

At lunch, Corrie again noticed all the stares and looks that she was getting when she walked across the cafeteria to her normal lunch table. Maddie, London, Mary-Margaret, and Trevor were already there, eating there lunch quietly. Her tray fell with a _clank_ as it hit the table. She pulled out the chair, which creaked loudly as it scratched the floor, and took her seat. Everyone just looked up at her for a brief moment and then promptly returned to eating.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Why so quiet?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that ever since London gave you that makeover, we've haven't really been able to talk to you," Mary-Margaret answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What do you mean?" Corrie picked up her fork. When she was about to place it in her mouth, she felt someone come over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Corrie. Enjoying lunch I see." It was Rob. Apparently, saying yes to a ride on his motorcycle meant that Corrie was now his girlfriend or something.

"Yeah. I'm eating with my friends. Rob, this is Maddie, London, and Mary-Margaret. And the rather attractive guy sitting across from me is Trevor," Corrie said, causing Trevor to turn slightly red, "He just moved here. He's one of my good friends along with these other three."

"Hey," Rob said quickly without looking at them. "Listen Corrie, do you wanna come over and sit with me and my friends?"

Trevor was holding his spoon tightly in his hand and bending the tip almost to the point of snapping.

"Actually, I'm sitting with my friends right now," she answered, only to receive a kick from underneath the table.

London got up from her seat and walked over to Corrie. "Can you excuse me and my friend for a minute?"

Rob nodded, leaning back comfortable on his chair, folding his arms behind his neck.

"Thanks," London answered. "Come on," she told Corrie, pulling her along to another table.

"What are you doing London?" Corrie asked as she was plopped down in a chair.

"What are _you_ doing? Why don't you go over and sit with Rob? London yelled, pounding her fist on the lunch table.

"Because I wanna sit with you guys. Plus I don't really like Rob, you know that."

"Yeah I know. But if you sit with Rob and his friends, it would really grab his attention," London said, meaning Trevor, "He'll start to think about why you're not sitting with us and him. He'll keep thinking about you. Wondering..."

Corrie looked over to their table and saw Trevor, who waved at her. She smiled and waved back. "But like Mary-Margaret said, I haven't really been spending time with you guys."

"That's just gonna have to be a sacrifice. Do you want him to like you?" London questioned, pointing her finger at Trevor.

"Yeah, but --"

But what! Just go over there and tell Rob that you'd love to sit with him! Go!" London commanded, pushing Corrie toward the table.

------------------

Watching Corrie be dragged away from the table, Trevor put the bent spoon down on the table.

"So, are you like her boyfriend or something?" Rob asked, pulling Trevor out of his thoughts.

"No, we're just really good friends. Like she said, I just moved here."

"So, Corrie's not taken or anything?"

"No, but --"

"She's free then? She's not seeing anyone?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but to answer your question, yeah she's free."

"Good, 'cause I've been wanting to ask her out for a while now."

"For how long?" Trevor asked, putting a fake smile on his face.

Rob leaned forward, motioning Trevor closer to him. "Between you and me," he whispered, "since I saw her walk past me this morning. I mean, who knew that Corrie cleaned up so well?"

_"I've always thought that she looked beautiful," _Trevor thought, forcing another smile and clamping his hands to his sides in order to resist the urge to punch the guy. "Yeah, who knew?"

"Hey Corrie, London, you guys are back," Mary-Margaret stated.

Trevor and Rob looked up. Corrie had returned to her seat beside Rob and in front of Trevor. She picked up her tray and got up. "Rob, I've changed my mind. Sure, I'd love to sit with you guys." She looked over to Trevor, who looked indifferent to the whole situation.

"Cool. Come on," Rob got up and guided Corrie over to his table.

"What changed her mind?" Maddie asked.

"Oh...just a little talk to aid her along," London answered, which caused Maddie and Mary-Margaret to look at her in suspicion.

The girl's conversation had moved on to something else, but what remained on Trevor's mind was the fact that Corrie could've really been into this guy who just came out of nowhere. Sure he wanted to object to Corrie leaving and sitting with this guy, but it was her life and if she liked this guy, he was just gonna have to let things be.

------------------

Shuffling through the books in his locker, Trevor let out a sigh and placed some books in his backpack.

"Hey Trevor!" Corrie said happily, appearing beside him. Her now short hair bobbed on her shoulder as she hugged him around his shoulders.

"Hey Corrie," he answered, feeling a bit happier now that he was in her presence. It was great now that it was just them.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you with them at lunch, but Rob really wanted me to sit with him," Corrie said, letting up on her grip on him.

"That's okay. But the table did kinda feel empty without you."

"Like I said, I'm sorry." They both started walking down the hall toward the doors. "Listen, are you any good at math?"

"Am I any good at math? I would say that I am. Why?"

"I need some help on this stuff that I can't seem to get. Can you help?" Corrie asked. London didn't know anything about this - or approve of it - but she was taking her farther away from Trevor and she didn't want him to think that she didn't care about him at all. So, she went ahead and made up some excuse to head over to the Tipton and spend some time with him.

"Yeah, sure. But don't you have a date with Rob after school today?"

The thought of that caused Corrie to cringe slightly and wished that she never said yes to him. "I'll just ask him to drop me off at the Tipton. I mean, who hasn't heard of the Tipton?"

"Yeah, you're right," Trevor answered with a chuckle.

London came up behind them and put her arms around both their shoulders. "Hey you two! How are you doing?" She turned to Corrie. "Don't you have a date with a certain Rob, like right now?"

_"Why does everyone bring this up? Do they think that I'm an idiot or something?"_ Corrie peeled London's arm off from around her shoulder. "Yeah, I know that. I'm on my way there."

"That's probably a good thing. It wouldn't be nice to make the wrong impression." London looked back and forth between Corrie and Trevor. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you two go on a double date?"

"What do you mean?" Trevor questioned, a confused look on his face.

Corrie remembered from this morning. Trevor and Maddie. Trevor said that he didn't like her and Maddie said that she didn't want anything to do with him. But why would they be talking this morning if they didn't really want any contact with each other? She walked at a faster pace toward the doors, wanting to get away from everyone, especially the two people who were chasing her right now.

"Corrie, what's wrong?" Trevor shouted, running up beside her and stopping her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I've just gotta get to Rob," Corrie shook him off and continued walking.

"So, I'll see you later then? To help you with your math stuff?"

"Nah, I'll figure it out on my own. I'll see you tomorrow. Right now, I've got a date with Rob." Corrie quickened her pace even further and walked out the doors, quickly greeted by Rob.

"What happened?" Trevor said aloud, speaking to no one in particular. He turned to London. "Why did she change so suddenly?"

"I dunno, but I'll call you when I've gotten the details all figured out about the double date," London answered, causing Trevor to be even more confused.

"What's going on in this school?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Everyone!

This is just a side project for me, so I'm not expecting it to go very long. Only about 10 chapters in my opinion, so expect 5 more after this one!

Lotta love,  
Kat


End file.
